Death is a suprisingly fragile thing
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: A little 1+2+1 fic. Not very long. Heero has a visitor while Duo lays in his arms.


Right, Hello! ^_^ This is my first ever Gundam Fic.. Yes. First ever. So if you flame try to only give me constructive criticism. This is also a shounen ai fic, which guess what, is also my first. Shounen ai means that there is love between two men in this fic. In this case it is Heero and Duo or, 1+2+1. Disclaimer, I don't own Gundam Wing, some lucky person does, and I'm making no money whatsoever from this little escapade. I was inspired to write this after something happened between my Duo and Heero sims on my game. Oh, I don't own the rights to the game either, though I do actually own the game. Anyway, R&R please.. you know you want to.  
  
When Death Pays a Visit  
  
By, Avenged Suffering  
  
The streets were silent, except for two things, the soft dripping of the rain, and the deep breaths taken by one certain god of death, Duo Maxwell. The ex-pilot of DeathScythe was gasping for air while he laid in his lover's arms. A soft chuckle escaping his lips even through his current situation. Heero on the other hand was staring at him with a fear and confusion in his eyes that Duo had never seen before. The Japanese boy lifting his hand up slowly to brush wet bangs out of a heart shaped face. His fingers were trembling, conveying the emotions that Heero's facial expressions could never find.  
  
Duo had always relied on Heero's eyes and hands to give away what he was feeling, he had first spotted this the second time they had met, and he had dedicated the rest of his time to bringing the Heero he saw in his eyes, out for all the world to marvel at. But it would seem that this mission was one he was never to complete. Heero had changed, no doubt about it, but it was a change, it seemed, that only Duo could see. A change, that the once cold man holding him warmly, was becoming human. Duo looked at Heero apologetically as he began to regret having helped Heero this far, after all, being human means being hurt, and Duo didn't want that for his moss haired love. Wait, something was happening, a strange movement was happening at the corner of Heero's mouth, was it? Yes, it was a smile.  
  
"What's so.. funny Yuy?" Duo said weakly, they had both pretty much given up on going to a hospital for Duo's wounds, they both knew he'd bleed to death before any ambulance managed to find them. "Nothing.. just thinking of you.." Heero replied in his usual monotone, but it never mattered, all the emotions were in his eyes, as they always were. "I just wanted.. to.. thank you Duo". The brunette pulled himself into a sitting position, embracing Heero warmly, though without much strength, before placing a soft kiss onto his lips. His breathing unnaturally shallow. "I love you too Hee- chan.." Falling to Heero's shoulder, Duo's body racked as he coughed, his energy and life now depleted as he then falls still against Heero's body.  
  
"Duo?.." Heero called softly before lifting the boy's limp body infront of him. "..Duo?.." his voice lowered in volume as he realised that the love of his life was gone.. The rain by now had pressed his bangs against his face but he still brought Duo against his chest, cradling him in his arms, a sensation he had hardly felt growing inside of him as the tears eventually push from the icy exterior of his face. "..I'm sorry Duo. I should have saw him.. I could've saved you.."  
  
-Around twenty minutes previously-  
  
The two were walking back from the cinema, close, but not touching as they didn't want to bring some unwanted attention to themselves. But of course, as fate always plays it, it never matters if you don't want it, you'll get it anyway. As they were about to walk past an alleyway two thugs stepped out of the darkness, each armed with a knife. "Give us your money" one commanded over the splashing over the rain. "We don't have any left" countered Duo, it was true, they had spent all the money on candy for Duo to eat during the picture. "Come on.. you've got to have something!"  
  
"Nope!" was Duo's cheery response, while all the while Heero just stood there, eyeing both of the petty criminals up, in case a short battle was in order. "Why isn't your friend talking?" One asked, pointing the blade in Heero's direction. "Ah.. he doesn't speak much."  
  
"Obviously you speak enough for the both of you." Heero chuckled a little at this and Duo cast him a mock hurt look. "Look guys, if we had anything to give you.. we would've gave it to you already, now if you don't mind.. we better be going." Duo spoke for their side again, stepping forward only to be stopped by a raised blade. "You're not going anywhere." One of the thugs stated darkly. Duo looked at Heero, who was death glaring the one who was threatening his Maxwell's demon. "Uh guys.." Duo started, worried more for their safety than his own. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Aren't we lucky that you're not me then?" The one with the blade pointed at Duo said, bringing the blade back and readying to strike only to be stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. "I beg to differ.." Heero finally spoke, twisting the man's arm with his enhanced strength. The man called out, letting the knife slip from his grip, but Heero didn't move, no one threatens his demon and gets away with it. No one. "Look out Heero!" Duo called before Heero turned to see the other one attacking him. That's the only downside to being in love, you tend to forget the other things around you if you are defending the one you treasure most. Heero kept his grip on the other thug and went to spin to catch the other one, but the speed of the god of death beat him to it. Duo had tackled the guy to the floor, pinning him with ease, after all Duo had had a lot of practice. (AN - hehehe ^^;;). Heero turned back to his attacker, lifting him back from the ground as he tried to nurse his injured wrist before Heero brought his fist into his stomach, much like he had done to Duo once upon a time. He moved his hand out to catch the slumping man before letting him drop into the water at their feet.  
  
A broken scream was the only warning Heero got as he turned around in time to see his loved ripped up from the man on the floor and stabbed by a third assailant. A third? Why didn't Heero see him? But that didn't matter now. Heero was by Duo's side before he could hit the floor, holding him and whispering that he would be okay before casting his copyrighted death glare upon the two who had attacked him and his love. The one with the blood stained knife visibly shuddered under such a look, and both turned to run away, but by then it was too late. Two petty thugs against the perfect soldier, a rage filled perfect soldier at that, the odds were stacked very highly against them. Heero focused on getting the one that had injured Duo first, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him backwards, placing a tight grip on the thugs left arm. A low growl escaped the Japanese boy's lips before he pulled the arm back, snapping it with relative ease. The man looked up at him pleadingly, but Heero's eyes were cold as he brought his other arm up to hit the man in the throat, collapsing the man's windpipe. Heero's eyes narrowed as he watched the man fight for air, a losing battle. He let go of the man and looked up to try and find the third, he was already gone.  
  
As the man next to him collapsed Heero looked to his fallen love, giving the man on the floor a 'don't think my face and vengeance won't follow you beyond the grave, because it will' look. He walked calmly away from the crumple on the floor and took Duo in his arms.. whispering a small sorry as he took in the deep stab wound, he placed his hand over it softly and almost grimaced as the blood flowed over his fingers, darkening the rain water to it's crimson colour. "I'm sorry Duo..". The American pilot brought his hand up to cup the other boy's face. "It's okay Heero.. do you love me?" The wing pilot looked at his demon counterpart as close to being startled as he was going to get. "..Yes.' was the simple reply. "Always will.." Duo laughed his laugh, even through the pain he was obviously feeling. "That's all right then.." Duo smiled again. "Say hi to him for me will you?" Heero tilted his head slightly. "To who?" he asked confused. "You'll see.."  
  
-Around twenty minutes after that-  
  
"I could've saved you.." Heero repeated, stroking his fallen love's face delicately. "You still can." The voice, very much like his own, had no tone, no real emotion. Heero turned to see who this voice came from but was only greeted by, what could only be described as a silhouette of a man in a cloak, a staff, no, a scythe in his left hand. This was who Duo was talking about, this was death. Not allowing the apparition in front of him to set him at unease Heero asked it the question. "How?" But death didn't seem to be listening to him, he instead, was looking at Duo. "Duo. I never thought it would be you..". Heero blinked, death, the death, knew Duo personally?! "How.." Heero began. "The amount of souls this kid has pleaded for.. a good deal of them yours Heero." Death stated, his cloak now facing him, though no features were visible. But Heero's vocabulary was stuck with that one word.. "How.." The figure of death continued to explain on how he had met Duo on many an occasion, how you can only see death, and save other souls if you loved the person you wanted to save, and he meant truly loved. He explained how Duo had seen Death twice without knowing who he was, when he came to take the souls of his parents, which Duo by now couldn't remember, and when he took the soul of Duo's only friend Solo. He had explained to Heero about Sister Helen and Father Maxwell and the rest of the people who were in that church when it got destroyed and how Duo had begged for their souls too.  
  
"But I couldn't grant so many souls at one time.." Death said. "I could only bring one soul back, but he didn't want to put one person through knowing that they were the only survivor, that he would take their souls upon his shoulders." Heero couldn't speak, he only stared at the figure in front of him as he continued to speak. "He willingly became the Maxwell's demon and was considered bad luck all over the L2 colony, everyone knew of him and his past and they would not have anything to do with him. So I told him that I would owe him fifty souls, for the people I couldn't bring back, people he loved. I would bring them back without quarrel. I'm starting to regret that though.. since over twenty of them so far have been you." Heero blinked and death laughed. "Yes, the only reason the perfect soldier was seemingly indestructible was because of the god of death.. your soul should be mine Yuy.."  
  
Heero looked down at Duo's body once more. "It is yours.." he said softly. "Sorry?" Death asked from behind him. "If you will bring him back, you can have my soul in exchange.. he gave me it.. I don't deserve it if he's not here.." the soft chuckle of death made Heero raise his eyes back to him. "Admirable.. you really are willing to give up your soul without hesitation." Heero nodded in resolve. "Bring him back then." Death brought a hand up and wagged a bony finger at the Japanese boy. "That's not how it works.. I take your soul.. and then I bring him back." Heero, wanted to stand, but he also didn't want to leave his Duo behind. "What kind of deal is that?" Heero stated, an unusual amount of emotion in his voice. "The only one.. Death's rule Heero.." he reminded him. "Death's rule?" he thought for a while before he remembered, hearing Duo's voice calling out clearly. "I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." Heero nodded at the thought and then stroked Duo's face once more "I love you Duo.." Before he stood up and faced death. "Okay. do it.." Death lifted his hand and placed it under Heero's chin, lifting the boy's face up to face his own. "Close your eyes.." Heero obeyed without question and then the world went black.  
  
Heero opened his eyes groggily and felt a warm body against his own. He was in his bedroom, Duo snuggled up to his side. And his arms were wrapped warmly around the shinigami. He had dreamt the whole thing? He closed his eyes a few more times before accepting that he was alive. He placed a soft kiss on Duo's forehead before whispering. "I love you Duo..". He slowly climbed out of their bed, making his side up before walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him, accepting that it was a dream.  
  
Duo made sure that Heero had left before getting up and walking toward the kitchen, only to be stopped by a piece of paper on a side table marked with his name. The words inscribed on the paper were. "I owe you.. twenty.." the word five was crossed out. "Four souls.." Duo smiled and screwed up the piece of paper, a knowing glint in his eyes. "I love you too Hee-chan.." He called to the bathroom before throwing the piece of paper in the bin.  
  
Well, that's over. How'd you like it? I wasn't sure what genre it was really, I mean there are elements of drama in it, elements of romance and even elements of humour. You are so lucky, I was tempted to write death like the one from Family Guy. Tell me if you think Heero and Duo were out of character at all. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Avenged Suffering. 


End file.
